1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a camera module, and relates more particularly to a camera module having an autofocus function.
2. Related Art
Various models are available of camera modules on which an image pickup device, such as a CCD or a CMOS, is mounted (see, for example, patent documents 1 and 2). For these camera modules, not only are fixed-focused products available, but products having an autofocus function have also begun to be provided.
FIG. 9 is a diagram showing an example configuration for a camera module that includes an autofocus function and a shutter function. A camera module 5 comprises: an image pickup device 12, mounted on a board 10; and an autofocus unit 20, located on the incident side of the image pickup device 12. The autofocus unit 20 incorporates a camera optical system, and a driver that finely moves the camera optical system in the light axial direction and aligns the camera optical system with the focus position. According to the arrangement of the camera module 5 in FIG. 9, an upright support rod 22 is provided on the board 10, and via the employment of a mounting portion 24, the autofocus unit 20 is supported along the light axis of the image pickup device 12.
For the autofocus unit 20, either a driver that employs an electric motor as a drive source, or one that employs a piezoelectric device as a drive source can be used to advance or retract and to position and focus the camera optical system in the light axial direction.
In either case, for a camera module having an autofocus function and a shutter function, the driver for positioning and focusing the camera optical system must be rendered conductive. Thus, in the related art, as shown in FIG. 9, one end of a flexible wiring board 6 is attached to an outer case 25 of the camera module 5 and electrically connected to the driver incorporated in the autofocus unit 20, while the other end of the flexible wiring board 6, leading away from the camera module 5, is connected to a connection terminal of a mounting board on which the camera module 5 is mounted.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-60177
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2004-147032
[Patent Document 3] JP-A-2005-26561
In the configuration of the related-art camera module having an autofocus function and a shutter function, the flexible wiring board 6 is attached to the camera module, and is electrically connected to a connection terminal on a mounting board that is used to supply power to the autofocus unit 20. Therefore, when the camera module is actually to be mounted on the mounting board, an operation for mounting the camera module on the mounting board and a operation for bonding the flexible wiring board to the connection terminal of the mounting board are required. As a result, the processing for mounting the camera module on the mounting board becomes complicated.
Generally, soldering, a conductive paste or a conductive film, is employed to connect the flexible wiring board 6 and the connection terminal on the mounting board. However, these connection methods adversely affect work efficiency, and when the flexible wiring board and the connection terminal of the mounting board are connected using one of these methods, the reliability of the electric connection is not always satisfactory.